Lunar Domain (5e Cleric Archetype)
Lunar Domain This domain is trained and learned by the Lunar elves and can only be taught by the Lunar elves. This domain harnesses the natural light, effects, and magic of the moon. This domain requires no god as it was created by the Elders of the Lunar goddess herself before she passed. Lunar Domain Spells Bonus Cantrip When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain the cantrip Dancing Lights. It counts as a cleric cantrip for you and does not count as one of your Cantrips Known. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this domain at 1st level, you also gain proficiency with Martial weapons and Heavy Armor. Lunar Blessing Also at 1st level, your deep connection with the moon has granted its blessing to you. Granting you different effects depending on its phase, these effects are passively active. -Full Moon: All spells and attacks deal an additional 2d6 Radiant damage -Wanning Gibbous: You can use your reaction to target allies you see within 30ft. Those allies can use their reaction to heal 1d12 + your proficiency + Your casting modifier. -Third Quarter: Allies within a radius of 10ft of you can take Your casting Modifier d4 less damage as long as you stand near them. However, you take half the absorbed damage as true damage. -Waning Crescent: Enemies within a radius of 10ft of you have disadvantage on attack against your allies and advantage on hitting you. -New Moon: Allies attacks and spells you can see within 30ft deal an additional 2d6 radiant. -Waxing Crescent: Range spell attack gain +3 to hit. In addition, If you stand still for longer then 1 minute, you can go invisible as long as you do not move. If you attack, cast a spell, or move the invisibility wears off. -First Quarter: All healing spells cost one less spell slot level to cast. 1st level healing spells can be cast at 2nd level for the cost of a 1st level spell slot instead. -Waxing Gibbous: Enemies within range of 10ft gain -3 to melee attacks against allies. at 11th level, On special occasions of the moon's cycles, you gain special effects. - Blood Moon: On the Blood Moon, all attacks you hit, also take away 1d4 of your target's maximum health. To a max of your Wisdom modifier x half your level (rounded down.) - Solar Eclipse: On the Solar Eclipse, you can use a bonus action to go invisible without the use of spell or concentration. This invisibility does not go away after you attack or cast a spell, This Invisibility loses disadvantage on attacks against you after you make an attack or cast a spell but only for those who are within 10ft away from you. Also, you gain the abilities of a full moon but instead of Radiant, you deal Necrotic. - Super Moon: in addition to the full moon affects you deal an additional, 2d6 Radiant and all Enemies in a radius of 10ft of you, must roll a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save dc or be blinded by your radiance. - Blue Moon: In addition to the Full Moon effects, you gain the ability to reroll 3 ability check or attack rolls on that day. - Harvest Moon: In addition to the Full Moon effects, all healing spells heal for an additional 2d6. Channel Divinity: Lunar Shift Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you can pray to the moon and shift the moon one cycle over in a counter-clockwise shift of the phases. (E.g First quarter becomes Waxing Gibbous, and then back to the beginning of the cycles. this effect lasts for 1 hour and returns to normal after. Impowered Lunar Presence Starting at 6th level you can spend a 3rd level or higher spell slot to gain temporary hp up to the spell level used x 5. In addition, when you use Lunar Shift, you can keep the effects of previous effects of the other phase for 1 minute. Lunar Focus Starting at 8th level you can finally control your channel divinity a bit more. When using your Channel Divinity you can choose which phase you go into now. However, the next hit against you gains advantage. In addition, during a short rest, you can roll your hit dice and choose targets you see within 30ft of to heal the same amount you rolled for yourself. You can only use the effects of Lunar Focus up to your Wisdom Modifier times before needing to take a long rest. 'Night Warrior Form ' Finally, at 17th level, you gain the moon's final blessing, the ability to be its justice warrior. As an action, you can go into Night Warrior Form. While in Night Warrior Form you gain immunity to Radiant damage and resistance to necrotic. In addition, you gain all the effects of each moon phase besides the special occasion phases. This form lasts for 1 minute and cannot be used again until a long rest. After the form is used, you go unconscious for 1 hour. Category:Archetypes